Esas cosas de pociones
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Con ayuda de Sam, el proyecto de Freddie toma un rumbo diferente al que el chico tenía planeado. Una realidad virtual en Hogwarts. ¿Logrará Nevel sus oscuros propósitos? Sam y Freddie… y la magia.
1. La ayuda de Sam

**Advertencia: Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes es mío... esta historia me vino de pronto a la cabeza y en fin, espero les agrade. **

**ESAS COSAS DE POCIONES…**

**I.- La ayuda de Sam.**

La verdad era simplemente que Freddie estaba emocionado. Tantas horas de trabajo duro habían fructificado en algo. Sabía que el primer premio del concurso _"Sorprendente tecnología juvenil"_ estaba en su bolsillo. Ya podría ir pensando en lo que gastaría el dinero. Tal vez un viaje. Tal vez esa computadora nueva o algo de ropa. Tenía que pensarlo, pero antes, tendría que probar su invento.

¿Quién más si no Carly para ayudarlo? Arregló todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tecleó algo mientras murmuraba: _"Creo que la playa será lo mejor"_. Luego salió corriendo a buscarla.

* * *

- Odio limpiar… especialmente si es pintura a prueba de lavado. Y peor aún, ¡el color no me gusta!

La cocina era un desastre. Carly protestaba por tener que limpiar un caos que ella no había hecho, sino Sam, quién, al llegar a su casa, se había puesto a jugar con un spray de pintura de Spencer para terminar poniendo perdido todo el sitio. Ahora la susodicha se hallaba sentaba en la sala con los pies sobre el sillón, un libro en las manos y grasitos en la mesa. De vez en vez se llevaba uno a la boca mientras Carly, estropajo en mano, la miraba con censura.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¡Este desastre lo hiciste tú!

- No puedo, estoy leyendo.

- ¡Estás fingiendo que lees, que es muy distinto!

- No, en serio… hice una apuesta.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – preguntó Carly no muy convencida.

Sam, sin terminar de masticar el grasito, intentó responder a su amiga - Pues…

- ¡Carly! ¡Carly! - Fred entró como un bólido a la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a Carly ante el aparente desinterés de Sam. - ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Es fabuloso!

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, ñoño? - Preguntó Sam sin despegar la vista del libro.

Freddie volteó a verla con cara de circunstancias – tú nunca tocas.

- Sí, pero yo no soy ñoña.

Fred iba a responder algo no muy amable, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo, a cambio, preguntó con extrañeza- ¿Eso que tienes en la mano es un libro?

- No, es una bomba nuclear.

- Bueno, basta. – Intervino Carly antes de que el asunto llegara a más - ¿qué es fabuloso?

- ¿Recuerdas aquél concurso que vimos por internet? – inquirió Freddie volviendo a su asunto.

- ¿El de tecnología juvenil? – Recordó Carly emocionada - ¿lo ganaste?

Freddie contestó con alegre seguridad – no, pero ya casi es un hecho.

- Si claro, como independizarte de tu madre.

- ¡SAM! – protestaron a la vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam con cínica inocencia.

- Bien continúa…- pidió Carly dirigiéndose a Freddie.

- Te digo que casi es un hecho, porqué en casa tengo el invento que me hará ganar. Sólo me falta probarlo en otra persona aparte de mí.

- ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? ¿No es peligroso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es genial! ¡Se trata de realidad virtual!

- Suena bien – aseguró Carly con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… - comenzó Sam, levantándose y poniendo el libro bajo su brazo – si no hay otro remedio.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Sam miró a Freddie hablando con total lógica – pues con ustedes, ¿no? Vamos a ver tu fabuloooooso invento.

Fred desvió la mirada inquieto y luego dijo. – eh, preferiría que te quedarás aquí, fingiendo leer.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quisiera estropear mi trabajo… es decir… es muy importante para mí y si hubiera alguna falla, de cualquier tipo…

- ¿Insinúas que puedo echarlo a perder? – Sam estaba ofendida, al menos eso podía percibirse.

- Algo así – balbuceó Fred con un poco de apuro.

Era hora de entrar al rescate. Carly así lo entendió por qué dijo – no te preocupes, yo le cuidaré las manos, la tendré entretenida con grasitos – dijo alegre tomando el alimento no tan nutritivo de la mesa.

- Está bien, pero promete que no tocarás nada. – Dijo el chico a Sam, resignándose muy a su pesar.

- Lo prometo en nombre de la magia – juró Sam levantando el libro y cruzando los dedos de la otra mano detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Harry Potter? – Preguntó Fred sorprendido al ver la portada. – Creí que lo único que leías era la trilogía del oso Boogie.

- Bah, es sólo por una apuesta… digo que no tiene caso leer los libros si puedes ver las películas. Es sólo para darme una idea…

– Vaya… - dijo Fred volviendo enseguida al tema que le preocupaba - pero en fin, dejemos eso… ¿vamos o no a probar mi invento?

- Vamos… y yo voy con ustedes. – Aseguró Gibby apareciendo en ese momento, metiendo apenas la cabeza por el espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

- Oigan, no creo…- intentó negarse Fred, pero Sam pensaba en una cosa.

- Oye… ¿Y probaremos el invento en tu casa? ¿No llegará tu madre y nos desinfectará a todos?

- Sam tiene razón. Será mejor hacerlo en el ático. Estaremos más cómodos. Llevemos arriba todo el equipo de Fred y listo.

La última palabra la tenía Carly. Gibby mostró sus "músculos" mientras decía _"yo ayudo con eso"_.

Fred no tuvo más opción que llevarse a todos, mientras Carly cerraba la puerta y decía _"la pintura tendrá que esperar"_.

* * *

- Creo que ya casi está listo… si… ¡Muy bien!... ahora podré ver que pretenden esos patéticos bufones de I Carly… - Nevel Papperman intentaba hackear una vez más el ordenador de Freddie, con gran éxito. Sólo por el gusto de molestar. Leyó en la pantalla y sonrió ante lo que había encontrado. Tecleó con rapidez algo en su computadora y luego sonrió. _"¿Dónde los había puesto?"_ se dijo, buscando algo con la mirada, _"ah, sí, aquí"_. Tomó una especie de casco de un cajón y luego dijo en voz alta al tiempo de ponérselos. "¿Quieres realidad virtual Benson?... ¡Te tengo noticias! ¡La tendrás!". Comenzó a reír malvadamente mientras volvía a teclear rápidamente algo en su computadora.

- Bien, les explicaré rápidamente – decía Fred mientras terminaba de realizar los últimos ajustes – mi invento trata sobre realidad virtual.

- Eso ya nos lo dijiste – interrumpió Sam aburrida.

- Sí, pero lo que no les dije es que tan real puede ser. Programé un viaje a la playa para que lo comprueben, así que pónganse cómodos y colóquense estos cascos. Yo también los acompañaré, soy el guía.

Todos al instante se pusieron cómodos y se colocaron los cascos aquellos, pero Sam se levantó con una enorme duda. - Hey… un momento, si vamos a ir a la playa, ¿no será bueno llevarnos unos bocadillos?

- Sam – Freddie intentó ser claro – se trata de realidad virtual, no necesitamos bocadillos.

- Sólo uno…

- Tienes los grasitos que trajo Carly…

- ¡Necesito un refresco! ¡Algo para beber…!

Fred respiró resignado – está bien, yo lo traeré… pero no toques nada.

Salió deprisa, mientras Gibby y Carly charlaban sobre lo increíble de disfrutar la playa en casa. Sam estaba dispuesta a seguir las indicaciones de Freddie, pero al leer en la pantalla, le surgió una sospecha. Arrugó la frente mientras leía. Tenía que ayudar a Fred, aunque él le había dicho que no tocara nada. Pero no lo había prometido. Al menos no como debía. Torció la boca en una sonrisa y pensó. Borró lo que estaba escrito, sólo que, en ese momento, los pasos de Fred se escucharon, así que simplemente, escribió algo al azar y deprisa se acomodó en uno de los sillones.

- Aquí tienes tu refresco – Fred entregó la bebida a Sam y luego se colocó los lentes en la frente, sin saber que Sam había cambiado las cosas y que lejos de ahí, Nevel seguía el mismo procedimiento. - ¿Listos? – Nevel estaba listo. - ¡Ahora! – y oprimió la tecla enter mientras Nevel, a la vez, decía "¡ahora!" y daba también enter.

* * *

** Bien, veremos que tal se manejan los chicos en el potterverso. Es un fic muy sencillo, sin complicaciones, como los capítulos de ICarly. Eso si, con Sam y Freddie de cajón. **


	2. El sombrero seleccionador

**II.- El sombrero seleccionador**

Abrieron los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que al instante se apagó. Miraron a uno y otro lado del lugar, hasta que Carly dijo – ¡esto no parece la playa!

- No, a menos que sea una playa muuuy pequeña… y sin mar - sugirió Gibby ante la expresión incrédula de los demás. Se encontraban en un sitio cerrado, sentados frente a frente, como en un tren.

- ¿Qué pasó? No entiendo… - decía Fred mirando a uno y otro lado del compartimiento.

- Bueno, probablemente sea un error, cambia de realidad y llévanos a la playa. – Apresuró Carly, pero Fred negó abrumado.

- Vine con ustedes, soy su guía virtual, pero no puedo cambiar las cosas hasta que termine. En escasos sesenta minutos.

- ¿Una hora? ¿Sugieres que vamos a estarnos aburriendo en este sitio por una hora? – Se alteró Carly. Intentó controlarse diciendo con voz contenida –… bueno… tú eres el guía, a lo mejor puedes mostrarnos algo interesante en este sitio.

Fred puso un gesto de apuro – el problema es que… yo no describí este sitio, sino la playa. Y no sé a dónde nos lleve esto – Carly estaba con la boca abierta y Fred muy apenado – no entiendo, tan sólo… un momento – dijo volviéndose a Sam, enojado - tocaste el ordenador ¿No es cierto? ¡Cambiaste lo que yo había escrito!

- Tal vez… lo hice.- Dijo Sam esquivando la mirada de Fred con cínica cautela.

- ¡Pero te dije que no tocarás nada! ¡Te lo advertí!

- ¡Oye Benson! ¡Tuve una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no me interesa oírla! ¡Sabías que esto era muy importante para mí, pero como siempre, no te importa!

Sam lo miró impactada. Su frente empezó a arrugarse y su rostro empezó a tomar aspecto de verdadero enojo. Carly supuso que tenía que intervenir antes de que Fred saliera lanzado por la ventana de ese compartimento. Sólo que al evaluar la distancia entre Freddie y la ventana, se dio cuenta de algo.

- Oigan chicos, ahí hay gente…

Al momento todos se abalanzaron para mirar. Efectivamente estaban en un tren. Había gente en los andenes. Gente muy rara.

- Vaya, debe haber una oferta de lechuzas – dijo Gibby mirando las diversas jaulas que muchos de los pasajeros que abordarían el tren, llevaban junto con sus maletas. Carly pensó un momento.

- Sam ¿qué fue exactamente lo que escribiste en el ordenador de Freddie?

- Escribí algo de lo que estoy leyendo…

- ¿De Harry Potter?

- Ajá…aunque como me he saltado páginas y sólo estoy leyendo el último libro…

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y luego Carly aseguró – para ser más concretos, la última página del último libro… ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?

- Para tu información – se defendió Sam con dignidad – no es la última página, es todo el epílogo.

- Bien… entonces pusiste algo de ese epílogo.

- Así es… - dijo Sam con arrogancia – lo que significa que en lugar de un patético viaje a las playas Benson, tendremos un tour completo por… por el mundo de ese chico con lentes.

- ¡No era patético, Sam! – protestó Freddie.

- ¡Si lo era! ¡Lo leí!

- Bueno, bueno – intervino Carly – ya que esta es tu realidad virtual Sam… ¿qué sigue de esto?

- Yo que sé… no terminé de ver nunca las películas y no leí los libros, así que no tengo ni idea.

El comentario de Sam les hizo poner los ojos en blanco, abrumados, se dejaron caer sobre los asientos. Fred meditaba – el ordenador está conectado a internet – dijo muy pensativo – tal vez de ahí nuestra realidad virtual obtenga información, lo cual significa que no estaremos una hora en este compartimento de tren – la gente comenzaba a subir y alumnos de Hogwarts iban y venían. Todos miraban con curiosidad el paso de la gente mientras Fred continuaba – pero debo decirles algo, como es tanta información, tal vez se nos haga el tiempo más largo…

- Bueno, al menos conoceré a Harry Potter… - declaró Carly ilusionada.

- Pues yo sigo diciendo que voy a… - Fred iba a decir "a aburrirme", pero en ese momento pasó justo por ahí una chica rubia, extremadamente bella, que dejó a todos con la boca abierta, especialmente a Fred. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, mientras decía con voz embelesada -… que voy a divertirme mucho en este sitio.

Sam lo miró con el entrecejo aún más fruncido y se hundió en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. En poco tiempo el tren se puso en marcha y todos se alegraron por ello. - ¡Ojalá nos dé tiempo de conocer Hogwarts! - murmuró Carly muy contenta, pero pasó el tiempo y el tren seguía avanzando. Sentían que llevaban días ahí y comenzaban a sufrir los estragos de la desesperación.

- ¿Qué tan largo es el tiempo aquí? – Protestó Carly - ¡ya quiero llegar!

- Yo también, ¡me muero de hambre! – se le unió Sam.

- ¡Pero si has estado comiendo todo lo que venden en ese dichoso carrito! – le riñó Fred.

- Si, pero son golosinas virtuales… aunque debo decir que esas varitas de regaliz saben bieeeen.

Fue un tiempo largo hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Carly estaba muy emocionada, sobre todo cuando fueron trasladados por unas barcas a un majestuoso castillo. Carly veía todo con fascinación mientras Gibby se preguntaba la profundidad del lago y cuántos hombres habían ocupado para la construcción de semejante edificio. Nadie contestó a eso. Sam, por su parte, seguía quejándose de que moría de hambre y Fred buscaba con la vista a la chica del tren. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo, la mísmisima McGonagall en persona, los recibió con una sonrisa, pero se detuvo perpleja ante Carly y compañía.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Demandó saber - ¿Puedo saber por qué vienen con los niños de primer curso?

Sam iba a contestar, pero antes de cualquier comentario soez por parte de su amiga, Carly decidió hacerlo. - Lo que sucede es que… - dudó, Mc Gonagall esperaba, entonces Carly tuvo una idea - acaba de llegarnos su carta de Hogwarts, cosa del correo, tal vez se retrasó un poco…tenía que habernos llegado a los once años…pero ya sabe cómo son las lechuzas.

McGonagall contestó altiva – lo dudo, es una situación no muy probable, aunque no existe otra razón para que se encuentren aquí, a menos… – pensó un momento y luego levantó su varita, lanzó un hechizo y todos se miraron para ver qué sucedía, sin embargo nada pasó. McGonagall los miró fijamente y luego dijo – al parecer no vienen con malas intenciones – suspiró – tendremos que resolver esto entonces, si realmente recibieron su carta de Hogwarts (y debe ser así para que se encuentren en este sitio) tendrán que tomar clases, pero debido a las singulares circunstancias será necesario adaptarse con los de primero y tomar cursos especiales para alcanzar los grados superiores en poco tiempo. Habrá que estudiar y esforzarse mucho.

Hubo murmullos entre los niños que los rodeaban. Sam hizo una mueca y dijo entre dientes que esperaba que la hora terminara cuanto antes, que era el viaje virtual más ñoño que hubiera tenido si había que estudiar. Carly le dio un codazo mientras Mc Gonagall daba media vuelta y les decía a todos que la siguieran. Luego soltó con voz molesta.

- Quizás haya sido un error demasiado recurrente… pensé que el caso anterior era el único.

Los muchachos la siguieron sin saber a qué se refería con "caso anterior". Pasaron al Gran Comedor, noticia que fue bien recibida por Sam, pero se les informó que antes era la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Selección en los que ellos participarían al último. Impidiendo que Sam hiciera algo indebido, Carly la arrastró por el brazo para llevarla junto al grupo de los niños de primero. - ¿En qué casa nos tocará? – Preguntó muy emocionada mientras Sam rumiaba que le daba igual.

- Seguramente yo estaré en Gryffindor – alardeó Freddie muy confiado. – La valentía la llevo en la sangre.

- Sí, claro – se burló Sam y Freddie le lanzó una mirada llameante.

- Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por tu culpa.- Masculló.

Sam se contuvo de darle un puñetazo y mejor le dio la espalda, al tiempo que decía – tuve una razón poderosa, pero si no quieres creerlo, no me importa.

Carly paseó la mirada entre sus amigos sin decidirse a tomar partido. La ceremonia tardaba en empezar y los nervios la dominaron, así que comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, buscando entre la gente por si veía a Harry Potter, a Ron Weasley o a Hermione Granger, mientras distintos niños iban pasando uno a uno con McGonagall. Pero no veía a nadie con las características de los tres personajes. Debido a la adrenalina, caminaba sin fijarse cuando chocó de frente con alguien. Iba a pedir disculpas cuándo exclamó sorprendida - ¡¿Nevel?!

En efecto, era Nevel Papperman, quién intentó fingir no verla. Carly, en un arranque, lo enfrentó preguntándole que hacía ahí.

- Decidí tomar unas vacaciones virtuales, aunque nunca creí encontrarte aquí Carly Shay, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que participar en una selección.

- ¿Tú eres el "caso anterior"? – inquirió con sorprendida molestia, para luego reflexionar en algo - ¡y no te creo lo de tus vacaciones virtuales! ¡Di la verdad!

- Bien – dijo Nevel con esa característica petulancia – si quieres saberlo, te lo diré: hackeé la computadora de Benson, y encontré su tonta y patética realidad virtual. Así que cambié las cosas…

- ¿Con el mundo de Harry Potter? – preguntó Carly con una mueca de extrañeza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no escribí sobre esta realidad! ¡Mi idea era un reino donde yo fuera el emperador y ustedes los vasallos! ¡Pero algo pasó! – Se exaltó Nevel furioso – ¡Y ahora estoy aquí atrapado por una hora!

Carly entendió que Sam había modificado eso. De alguna manera su amiga había descubierto las intenciones de Nevel y había cambiado las cosas. Se lo diría a Fred para que ya no siguiera molesto con su amiga. Por lo pronto, era hora de alejarse de Nevel.

- Bien Nevel, espero que estés en el lado opuesto del castillo mientras yo estoy en este, así que ¡adiós!

Se dio la media vuelta sin percatarse de la mirada astuta de Nevel. Regresó con sus amigos, encontrando a Sam negociando con unos niños unos chocolates, mientras Gibby medía su estatura con los más pequeños. Aprovechando el descuido de Sam se acercó a Freddie para susurrarle _"ya sé por qué Sam cambió la playa por Hogwarts". _

- Yo también lo sé… porqué siempre arruina mis planes.

- Oye, no… - intentó explicar Carly sin que Freddie quisiera escuchar. No pudo insistir, porqué en esos momentos la voz de McGonagall se escuchó fuerte y clara.

- ¡Benson Fredward!

- ¡Es mi turno! – exclamó Freddie emocionado yendo a sentarse al taburete que para él resultaba muy pequeño. El sombrero seleccionador duró unos instantes en su cabeza mientras Fred sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hupplepuff! – gritó y la sonrisa pasó a una mueca de consternación.

McGonagall le indicó con señas enérgicas que bajara y después llamó - ¡Orenthal Cornelius Gibson!

- ¡Gibbyyyyyyy! – gritó el susodicho con las manos en alto, como pudo se acomodó en el taburete y el sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza.

El sombrero murmuró _"extraño, muy extraño"_ y luego anunció - ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Se sorprendió Carly viendo a Gibby dar grandes trancos hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

- ¡Papperman Nevel!

Llamó McGonagall. Fred y Sam miraron con la boca abierta mientras Nevel subía con aires de superioridad y limpiaba con un pañuelo el taburete. Miró con aprensión el sombrero diciendo – no pienso ponerme esa cosa, ¡debe estar lleno de gérmenes!

Pero McGonagall, sin hacerle caso, le colocó el sombrero que aún antes de llegar a la cabeza del chico, gritó - ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! – se jactó Nevel alejándose del taburete y yéndose a la mesa de las serpientes.

- ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? – preguntó Freddie sin recibir respuesta, pues en ese momento llamaron:

- ¡Puckett Samantha!

Sam subió devorando unos bombones de chocolate, pero McGonagall, con un movimiento de varita los desapareció.

- ¡Oiga! – protestó Sam pero ya McGonagall la había sentado y le había puesto el sombrero en la cabeza.

El sombrero pensó un par de segundos y luego gritó - ¡Slytherin!

- No me extraña – susurró Freddie a Carly.

Ella casi ni lo escuchó. Sólo faltaba ella. La voz de McGonagall la nombró - ¡Shay Carla!

Carly subió muy nerviosa y se sentó enseguida en el taburete. El sombrero seleccionador se posó en su cabeza y luego gritó - ¡Gryffindor!

Carly se levantó feliz, mientras McGonagall les decía que tenían que ir a ocupar sus puestos en las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

Sam se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, empujando a Nevel y a otro chico de cabello rubio para ocupar el asiento entre los dos - ¡a un lado! – les dijo y se sentó a sus anchas.

Freddie caminó hacia la mesa Hupplepuff mirando con nostalgia la mesa Gryffindor. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se abrieron, sentada ahí, frente a un chico de cabello negro y tez morena, estaba ella, la chica rubia del tren.

Averiguaría su nombre. Como que se llamaba Fredward Benson. Ya que estaba ahí, tenía que aprovecharlo.


End file.
